Love runs out
by Addictedtohappiness
Summary: En algunos casos, las rivalidades pueden convertirse en algo más… solo en algunos. Mundo Alterno/Patinaje Artístico.


_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Mi cuerpo estaba destrozado, estaba adolorido y cansado a punto de caer desmayado pero no me importo en lo más mínimo, ignore a mi físico todo para poder disfrutar de ese olor a fresco, ese dulce sonido de las cuchillas sobre el hielo, esa calidez al sentir el aire frio por tu piel al descubierto, esa paz que solo puedes encontrar disfrutando de ello, te olvidas de todo y vives en una fantasía…

-¡Kurt!- Un maldito grito me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué carajos quieres?- Pregunte enfadado cuando fui sacado de mi dulce fantasía

-Tenemos que irnos- Respondió Mark

Lo fulmine con la mirada por unos minutos y con un suspiro me reuní con Mark.

-No te enfades Kurt, mañana tendrás que venir de todos modos a las 5:00 am- Dijo mientras me pasaba los protectores de mis patines

-No molestes- Dije entre dientes y fui a los vestuarios para cambiarme

-¡Que humor!- Bufo pero me siguió a los vestuarios

Fui a mi casillero y saque mi cambio de ropa.

-Tranquilo, cariño- Dijo Mark abrazándome por la espalda- Por que no mejor vamos a mi departamento y la pasamos… bien- Dijo con voz seductora a mi oído

-No- Respondí fastidiado- Tengo planes

-¿Planes?- Preguntó confundido

-Sí- Respondí yendo hacia un cubículo para cambiarme

-¿Con quien?- Pregunto visiblemente enfadado

-No te importa- Conteste metiéndome en el cubículo

Ignore sus preguntas y me demore cambiándome para tratar de no verlo por más tiempo.

-Bien… haz lo que quieras- Dijo entre dientes- Y no se te ocurra mañana llegar tarde porque vendrá el nuevo coreógrafo

Escuche como salía y azotaba la puerta. No me preocupe mucho por él, después podría arreglarme con él al fin como a todos los hombres que he conocido solo les importa una buena noche de sexo y nada más.

Tome mis cosas y salí de la pista de hielo, en realidad no tenia planes solo quería estar sólo sin ninguna preocupación y tal vez permitirme tomar un poco de soda.

En mi departamento me avente sobre mi lindo sofá beige y puse encendí la televisión, no me gustaba ver televisión pero me sentía tan cansado como para seguir leyendo. Tome una de las sodas que había en la mesa de café y cambie de canales aburrido. Demonios ya recordaba porque detestaba este artefacto estúpido. Estaba pasando por los canales deportivos cuando una imagen me llamo la atención.

-… recordemos que Blaine Anderson es un gran patinador y que a su corta edad, había conseguido más logros que algún patinador veterano y ahora en sus 27 años sigue siendo tan o más talentoso que antes y además…- La conductora rio tontamente- es guapísimo- Chillo, rodé los ojos ante tanta idiotez

Blaine Anderson mi eterno enemigo, lo odiaba más que a cualquier persona en el mundo, me había arrebatado el campeonato de los 4 continentes con su maldito cuádruple salto perfecto, también me había arrebatado el título del mejor bailarín sobre hielo, lo odiaba pero también admitía que era muy talentoso, más que yo y eso me enfadaba más. Si él no hubiera estado en mi camino abría sido el chico más joven en obtener esos premios.

-… le deseamos lo mejor a Blaine en este nuevo proyecto y esperamos verlo muy pronto en el hielo- Llamo mi atención de nuevo la conductora, ¿Qué demonios?- En otras noticias…

Estaba intrigado y confundido, tome el control remoto de mi televisor y lo puse en el internet, busque en google Blaine Anderson y me salieron una infinidad de artículos acerca de él.

_"Blaine Anderson el campeón del patinaje sobre hielo masculino, quizá el patinador del siglo XXI y también por algunos críticos importantes el próximo Ulrich Salchow con 9 campeonatos en su carrera y según la revista people uno de los 100 hombres más sexys del mundo._

_Blaine es sin duda un deportista talentoso y carismático, cada día nos sorprende más con sus maravillosas presentaciones._

_Blaine de las figuras más importantes del mundo del patinaje artístico anuncio hoy en su cuenta de Twitter que iba a dejar de participar en los campeonatos del patinaje artístico para dedicarse a hacer más cosas, aseguro que su nuevo trabajo tiene que ver con el patinaje pero no nos ha querido decir cuál es su nuevo proyecto. Lo que si nos dijo es que solo seria temporal y que regresaría al patinaje._

_Los fanáticos del patinaje esperamos que regrese pronto a las competencias y también que su nuevo proyecto sea tan exitoso como lo ha sido hasta ahora"_

Me quede boquiabierto el idiota de Anderson dejaba el patinaje artístico, era lo mejor del mundo.

Sí, ahora tenia la oportunidad de ser el primer lugar en cada campeonato, estaba prácticamente llorando de felicidad y necesitaba festejarlo con alguien…

Tome mis llaves y salí de mi departamento sin preocuparme por apagar el televisor y fui lo más pronto posible al departamento de Mark.

Toque lo puerta como loco.

-¿Quién demonios…- No lo deje terminar y atrape sus labios de un solo movimiento, él al inicio no correspondió al beso pero al final lo regreso con emoción.

Besándonos entramos por completo al departamento y cerramos la puerta con torpeza, sin despegar nuestros labios fuimos al sofá y ahí comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa.

Tener sexo con Mark era placentero, había estado con otros hombres pero de alguna forma siempre terminaba regresando a Mark. Me complacía hasta ciertos limites, con él solo era algo físico y superficial. Nada más allá.

-¿Se puede saber porque me rechazaste hace una hora y luego llegas sin avisar y te lanzas a mis labios visiblemente excitado?- Pregunto Mark cuando terminamos

-Estoy feliz- Conteste sonriendo

-¿Por qué?

-Blaine Anderson ya no concursara más- Dije tan contento, se escuchaba bien eso

-Oh… pero solo será temporal- Dijo incomodo

-Lo se, pero cuando regrese yo ya seré el mejor, estaré preparado y no dejare que él me robe el título de nuevo- Dije ignorando la incomodes de Mark, no es como si en realidad me interesara

-Sí, eh es algo tarde- Dijo apresuradamente

-Esta bien- No me preocupe en molestarme porque me estuviera corriendo, siempre era así, nunca dormía en su casa porque Mark no me soportaba en las mañanas

Me vestí y salí de su casa sin despedirme, tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de esto.

* * *

_¿Alguien más ama el patinaje artístico?_

_Yo lo adoro y en Febrero simplemente lo hice al terminar la presentación de Rusia con la canción de los locos Adams, fue fabulosa. Les dejo el link para que vean que no miento https(dos puntos)/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=NU-KfPZOUsk_

_¿Quieren que la siga?_

_No sé mucho del patinaje, y no sé si ustedes también. ¿Quisieran que les explicara en que consisten las técnicas que valla ocupando?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_-Jessi_

Pd. El titulo no tiene nada que ver realmente con el Fic. Solo lo elegi porque amo esa canción. One Republic is fantastic!


End file.
